Between Dreams
by ClubLiki
Summary: Moments in dreams, between dream levels, or waking up, it all leads to slowly growing love. AxA  Each chapter is a different story, some moments from the movie, some after the inception
1. Between Dreams

He was running out of time.

The kick had come to soon, and now he had to figure out how to cause one in zero gravity. Yusuf had made the kick too soon, and now he was running out of time.

_I need them all together. The phone wire._

Moving as quick as he could, pushing off other objects to move around the hotel room. Quickly moving his team mates together, Arthur slowly started to move them in a stacked formation.

_Out of time. Saito._

Quickly checking the shot man, he noted that his pain had already bled through to the second level. Saito was going to die soon if they didn't finish quickly, and be sent to Limbo.

_Out of time, out of time. Damn it Cobb._

Taking the phone wire, he carefully wrapped it around everyone, keeping them together to move easily. He paused for a second in front of Ariadne.

_She might die._

Throwing all caution to the wind, he kissed her lightly on the lips, smiling at something he did nearly fifteen minutes before. At least, to him.

"_Quick, give me a kiss."_

"_They're still looking at us."_

"_Worth a shot."_

Now no distractions could get in the way. He had to get them to the elevator.

* * *

"Ariadne, come on, snap out of it."

"S-sorry Cobb."

She softly put her hand to her lips, being careful to make sure Cobb did not notice. She felt pressure on them, but nothing but her hand was lightly tracing them.

It was stupid to hope, but Ariadne hoped it meant that Arthur was all right.


	2. A Single Question

"The basics of the dream are quite simple. You just need to know them," Ariadne explained to Arthur, leading him around the level he was going to dream up when it was finally time for them to perform the inception.

Arthur walked behind her, carefully noting the details to remember for later. He occasionally glanced at her, watching her movements as she pointed out details he wouldn't have noticed without her. When they first came into the dream, she had looked around in a circle first as if in a new place she never had been in. But after walking for awhile, she gained more confidence, recognizing the layout she had designed herself.

"When everyone goes under, the hotel suites are up those elevators. When he gives you the numbers, set up the rooms so that the first three numbers are on top of the last three numbers."

"Ariadne…" Arthur started, feeling the need to ask her something. He didn't know what he needed to ask her, he just had to ask her.

"Yes Arthur?" she asked, turning her head to smile at him. She was the only one on the team who would still smile just because. He didn't remember the last time he had smiled, really smiled, not his trademark smirk.

"I wanted to ask…" what did he want to ask? He quickly wracked his mind for the right words, and was coming at a lost. A first for the straight faced point man.

"I wanted to ask what kind of wine you were thinking of putting in the bar," he said weakly, feeling extremely stupid.

But instead of teasing him, she just laughed, a sparkle in her eyes.

"Of course you would ask that. Everything has to be perfect for you, doesn't it Mr. Point man."

He felt the sides of his lips twitch into his smirk, nodding in agreement. She continued walking, explaining more while her smile stayed on her face.

He followed behind, noting that they would most likely wake up soon. He hadn't kept track, so he didn't know exactly when he would open his eyes to reality, where he would take his totem out of his pocket and make sure it was reality, not another dream, just in case.

So he didn't get to say the next question that landed on his tongue right as he felt his eyes open to reality.

* * *

He stared up at the ceiling for a few seconds, getting his bearings. His totem was already in his hand, and rolling between his fingers and palm, telling him that he was in reality.

He turned his head, looking at the architect. He always woke up first, either it was habit of waking easier than the others, or just something for him to quickly make sure what was reality. So he got to see her slowly wake up, just coming out of the dream state.

He smiled. A genuine smile.

He agreed to another five minutes of sleep so she could show him more, but really it was just him hoping that during that time he would chalk up the courage to ask the question that he knew he would one day ask, but just didn't know what it was quite yet.


	3. Those Damn Parodoxes

"Paradox," he said with a smirk, walking back away from her as she looked on in amazement. He stopped for a few seconds, waiting, and when she finally turned around to follow him, carefully walking around the projection that had dropped some papers.

Ariadne watched him step down the stairs carefully, hands in the designer pants he was wearing. She was beginning to see how he liked everything to be perfect.

She was beginning to see the real person in him, not just the point man.

* * *

She was quiet for a long time after he had told her about Cobb's wife. He didn't press, naturally quiet all the time, not offering anything to say.

"So," she said, and he snapped his head to the side, seeing she was ready to continue on, pushing Cobb to the back of her mind for a second. "What's with you and paradox's?"

"It's my specialty. Well, one of my specialties," he said with as much humility as he could. "Mazes can be extremely hard to navigate, but if you need to get to someone quickly, or trick them into walking right to you when they think they're walking away from you, a paradox comes in handy."

"And, you became so good at it because?"

He flashed a smirk, liking the course of where the conversation was going.

"Because being a point man, I need to know all the angles. Architects before had used paradox's, but I was the first to use it as defense. Or, offense. When I first began to dream, I was interested in paradox's already, and built on that."

"Oh. It's quite amazing. Being able to use paradox's."

"Thank you."

He stopped on the stair case they were climbing, and looked down at her.

"How about a test. I'll set up a huge paradox, and if you can keep yourself from returning to me, you'll understand how to get out of a paradox, and how to create a good enough one to keep the mark in one."

She nodded, and quickly walked away from him. She decided to try going in random, walking up some steps, then going down a hallway, then turning around and going into a room. When she opened the door, Arthur grinned at her as she opened her mouth in shock, seeing that she was back where she was started.

"Try again Ms. Architect."

She wrinkled her nose, and turned around, trying to do something different. It took even less time for her to be led back to Arthur, who was now leaning against a rail, and was smirking at her face of confusion.

"Again."

She tried it again, and again, growing more frustrated each time. Each time his smirk seemed to get bigger, and each time she tried a different way of going.

"C'mon Ariadne. You can't get through mazes if you keep going in circles, and you certainly can't beat them if you do."

Feeling very childish, she had an overwhelming desire to stomp her foot in frustration.

"This is impossible! There's no way to beat a paradox!"

He straightened his tie, smirking and not saying a word. She stomped, and walked off, going the same way the first time.

When he was out of sight, she stopped. She was going in circles, and Arthur seemed to think of everything.

But what if she added something that pulled her out of the paradox. Like a ladder?

Quickly thinking, she wasn't so sure if she would be able to do anything since this was his dream. She was right, even with the image of the simplest ladder she could make, nothing appeared before her.

"Damn it."

She had no control over the surroundings. As the subject, she had no control over the environment at all.

With a sigh, she continued on her way, trying to find anything that might keep her from returning to Arthur. She paused in front of an elevator, something she had passed by several times, but never went in. She decided she would this one time.

Stepping into it, she went one floor down, hoping it would finally stop the loop. The doors open and she was face to face to a smirking Arthur.

"B-but… it can't work like this! This is… I can't… not really… what is…"

His smirk grew.

"Paradox."

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: I don't usually do this, but today I have just been watching Inception over and over again today, trying to find moments that would be perfect for this, which has made me get more ideas for it. Usually, I wouldn't do this, but I'll most likely upload a lot at a time, be gone for awhile, then come back again.**

**And I realize I haven't done any disclaimers, so let me just say here. I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION OR IT'S CHARACTERS. IT BELONGS TO IT'S RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

**...I have another chapter to upload right after this.  
**


	4. After Hitting the Water

She opened her eyes right as the water poured into the van.

Everything was a jumble for a few seconds, her eyes stinging from the water, her mouth hastily shut to let no water in, her nose still trying to breathe, occasionally snorting in some water. Finally, the she could see correctly, and managed to look around.

Fisher was pulling Eames, who he actually thought was his godfather, out the back, pulling off the bag on his head as he helped the other man swim to safety. Ariadne quickly looked away, unbuckling herself quickly as she could. She found it harder to unlatch herself, continually fumbling the latch, her hands cold from the water. A hand was placed on top of hers, causing her to look up.

Arthur was there, breathing through the air regulator. He pulled it out of his mouth and placed it to her lips, where she automatically bit down and breathed in. If she could have, she would have coughed up the water that came up her nose, but she had no time.

She nodded to Arthur while he gave her a thumb up. She handed back the regulator and he took a couple gulps of air, and then swam over to Cobb, shaking him, expecting him to wake like the others.

She grabbed his shoulder, shaking her head sadly. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Yusuf quickly get out the front seat, breathing through the regulator he had up in the front once before swimming to fresh air.

She took another gulp from hers and Arthur's regulator, then pushed through the door, waving to Arthur to leave Cobb. Arthur made a few noises of shock and sadness, muffled through the water. But he followed her, knowing she would tell him the truth later.

She kicked toward the surface, going slowly. She never was the best of swimmers, rather reading a book then going to a pool or the beach. She realized that she need to hurry up, she was already running out of breath, and tried kicking harder.

He saw her struggles, and swam toward her. He wrapped his arm around her waist, and she jumped, if you could do that underwater. He squeezed her, then started helping her go faster to the surface.

They both were gasping as the air finally met their freezing cold heads. It was still raining, reminding him how in this level, barely ten minutes had gone by while he was in the second level. It was a shock, to remember that barely any time had gone by.

He could only conclude that it was worse for Ariadne, she'd been in the third level. He hadn't known yet that she had went to Limbo.

They both followed Yusuf, who was a bit farther from them, going to a rocky shore under the bridge, where they could try to dry off.

They pulled themselves up, gasping still. Yusuf went a bit farther up then them, finally just laying down to gasp like a fish, laughing occasionally at how insane the situation was.

Ariadne and Arthur sat next to each, both catching their breathe. Arthur recovered first, always the point man, always having to be first. He looked at her carefully.

"What happened?"

"Cobb stayed."

"With Mal?"

"No, to find Saito."

"He'll be lost."

"No," she looked over the water. "He'll be alright."

Arthur smiled, pushing Ariadne's hair behind her ear. She looked at him, surprised at the touch.

"Did you guys get the idea in?"

"There were… complications."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Like?"

"Going to Limbo."

"WHAT?"

Yusuf jumped at the yell from the point man, and looked at the two below.

"What happened?"

"Ariadne went to Limbo," Arthur said angrily through his teeth

"Ah, is that it then? Well, let me sleep in peace now."

He flopped back down, and to what they could tell, went to sleep.

"Why, would Cobb take you into Limbo? I understand why he would, for Saito, but you? Why?"

"Firstly, it was my idea," she replied just as angrily back. "Secondly, don't yell at me. I knew the risks and I took them anways. Besides, it was the only way to get Fisher back."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Fisher? Fisher ended up in Limbo? Well, even though inception seems to be possible, I'm going to recommend to anyone who asks me to do it, don't even consider it, especially since this particular team ended up getting the mark killed and into Limbo."

Ariadne laughed, and he glared at her.

"What, excuse me for asking, do you find funny about this?"

She continued laughing, holding up a finger.

"You just losing your composure like that. I've never seen you yelling angry before."

He opened his mouth, then closed it with an audible snap. She giggled at his expression, then leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't be so upset. I'm fine, and Cobb will come back with Saito. Besides," she responded with a cheeky grin. "It's cute when you get angry like that."

She stood up and climbed up to Yusuf, waking him up and most likely making plans on what to do now. Arthur just sat there in a daze for awhile, his cheek warm.

He didn't know how he was going to deal with her and her sweet smile till they finally woke up from this dream.

It was going to be a long week.


	5. Little Piece of Reality

"WAKE ME UP!" she screamed, struggling against Cobb's projections. "WAKE ME UP!"

She saw a women hurrying toward her, and her Cobb yelling at her.

"Mal, NO!"

Her eyes widened as the women's arm move to stab her.

She never knew how painful dying could be.

* * *

She woke up, gasping, grabbing her side to see if she was still whole.

"Easy, it's ok. It's ok, it was just a dream."

He was right by her side, holding her arms as she shuddered.

"She needs a totem," Cobb said, yanking the needle out of his arm. He practically ran out of the room.

"What?"

"A totem is…" he started to explain, but she was yelling after Cobb.

"That's some subconscious you got Cobb! She's a real charmer!"

"Oh, I see you've met Mrs. Cobb."

"She's his wife?"

"Yes, now see, a totem is a small object that helps you keep track of reality."

"Like a coin?"

"No, it's got to be more unique then that. Like," he pulled out his totem, a red die. "This is a loaded die, my totem."

She reached out to touch it, but he pulled back, looking apologetic.

"Ah, you can't touch it, that would defeat the purpose. Only I know the exact weight and size of this particular die."

"I don't know if you know what Cobb is hiding down there," she said in a rush, looking wild. "But I'm not about to start to share dreams with him."

She got up, slipping on her jacket and rushing out of the warehouse, barely giving a look back.

"She'll be back. I've never seen someone pick it up that quickly."

Arthur glanced at Cobb, who seemed to have calmed down now. He looked back to where Ariadne had just disappeared through the doors.

He hoped Cobb was right. She was different, younger than most people in this line of work. Also, a women, which was even rarer since not many came into this line of work.

She was also different because she seemed real then most things. For him, reality would not compare sometimes, not feel real. But she, with her interesting scarf and worn red jacket, messy hair, she was truly real.

What made her real was her obvious imperfections. She asked to many questions, got overly excited, and just was her.

She was real. And he wanted this part, _his part,_ of reality back.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: I am waiting to buy Inception right now, so no ideas are coming up since I had to return the Inception DVD I rented. So, I'll just pull things from memory, or rent it again so I can go off and watch it six times in one day. Oh the joys of being obsessed.**


	6. Perfection is Overated

He was carefully cleaning the PASIV device, a habit in his daily routine. He had to keep it clean and in working order, for it to work perfectly for dreaming.

A footstep made him turn, to see Ariadne walking with a sheepish look toward him. He stopped himself from giving her a full smile, slowly turning to face her completely.

"He said you would be back."

"I tried not to come back, but there's…"

"Nothing quite like it," he finished for her, his smirk growing wider.

"Yeah…"

He shut the PASIV device, staring at her. She was once again wearing a scarf, her hair a bit messy from the cold wind outside, and carrying with her that looked like her school bag. Maybe it was filled with sketches of buildings in her mind, that he could get to see one day.

"Why don't we take a look at some paradoxical art," he said, not really thinking about it.

She smiled and nodded, watching him prepare for the dream. He felt her eyes on the back of his head, and tried very hard not to make a mistake.

"You like being perfect, don't you Arthur?"

He paused, glancing at her from the corner of his eye. He had always liked things being perfect, keeping everything on his desk in the warehouse neat and tidy.

But looking at her, he didn't really know if he wanted perfect. In dreams, he could make things to his liking, make them perfect. But her. She wasn't perfect. She was a real human being.

"It depends on how perfect," he answered, looking back, not telling her that perfection was overrated when you found something special.


	7. Waking From The Dream To Your Smile

To wake from a dream after what seemed to be forever, you question your own sanity. Cobb had implied this time and time again, and everyone took his words to heart, him being the only known person who's been to Limbo and still alive.

They had implanted the idea, but still had to wait for the sedative to wear off. They were waiting for a week, hiding from projections and ignoring the possibility that Saito and Cobb minds may be destroyed forever.

To wake from a dream after what seemed to be forever, the first thing you notice is the light. It is blinding, and you blink several times, thinking if this was reality, or were you still dreaming.

Arthur thought this, staring up at the ceiling. He was slumped down in his seat, but had barely moved.

Barely moved in what seemed days.

He slowly took out his totem, the little red die that was the only thing that could tell him he was in reality. The others, all expect Saito and Cobb and Fisher, were beginning to stir. Yusuf had waken first, quickly working with the flight attendant to hide the PASIV device before Fisher woke. He had sat back in his seat after hiding it just as Fisher opened his eyes.

Arthur turned to his side, rubbing the die between his fingers. He rolled it across the tiny ledge to his left, praying this was reality, that he didn't have to wait again to wake up.

He sighed when it rolled to a stop, on the right number. He picked it up, placing it back in his pocket.

He stared forward now, at the young woman who he was afraid for inside the dream, who had never shot a gun, never gotten into a real fight. He was scared when she told him what had happened in Limbo, scared that it might have hurt her horribly.

But then she glanced back at him, her totem grasped tightly in her hand, and she smiled at him. That one, little smile, and automatically everything was better. Things hadn't changed, he was still scared for her. But it was better.

He smiled back at her as the flight attendant told them they would be landing soon. Everything wasn't alright, but they could all get through it, together. Because after something this big, you can't forget anything that happened.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: I got Inception this weekend. I am so thrilled, I've been watching it over and over again. It came up around the end when I wondered what happened as they wake up on the plane. I've seen many fanfics when they are off the plane, but I haven't really seen one where their contemplating what happened down in the dream, so I made this. Hope you like it. **


End file.
